plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 23
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 23 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 23 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Endangered plants: Three |image = Screenshot 2014-11-13-19-53-13.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |EM = Fourth column |Flag = Four |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 22 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 24 |NR = Same as before}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: User Dave. Please note the line of Banana Launchers. Penny: They appear to need our protection! Crazy Dave: Let's get to it! After all, bananas are a very a-PEELING fruit! Penny: User Dave. If I had a head, I would be shaking it right now. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *The combination of Surfer Zombies, Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, Deep Sea Gargantuars, and Imp Mermaid Zombie in Low Tides makes it a very tough level; the Banana Launchers should be used as much as possible. *The first zombie that appears is always a Fisherman Zombie and appears in the top lane. The subsequent zombies appear much later. Thus, the player will have more time to build up their sun economy than in other levels, so long as they plant in the other lanes with no multi-directional offensive plant like Homing Thistle attacking and killing the zombie. *When replaying this level after unlocking it (the Banana Launcher), the player cannot plant extra Banana Launchers. *There is a glitch that if the player tries to shovel an endangered Banana Launcher after being pulled by a Fisherman Zombie, it can be dug up and make the player lose the level due to the game being registered as being eaten or killed by the zombies if an endangered plant is removed by a shovel, similar to how it was prior to the 1.9 update. The player should be careful of shoveling in this level. *Only one Plant Food is given in the entire level if the player gets the hardest (T) Dynamic Difficulty. Waves 1 |zombie2 = 2 2 |zombie3 = 4 4 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = First flag; water reaches 7th column; Low Tide! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 1 3 2 5 |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = Water reaches 6th column; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 3 |note7 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie8 = 2 4 5 1 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 1 |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = |zombie12 = 2 4 |note12 = Third flag; water reaches 8th column; Low Tide! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 2 3 |note13 = Water reaches 7th column |zombie14 = |note14 = Water reaches 6th column; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie15 = |note15 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie16 = 4 3 5 1 2 3 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Bowling Bulb or Starfruit **Lily Pad **Infi-nut **Tangle Kelp **Chili Bean **Cherry Bomb *Dig up the Lily Pads and plant a Twin Sunflower in the back column. Use a Banana Launcher to kill the Fisherman Zombie. Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers in the back. *Plant an Infi-nut on the third column, third lane. Once you receive the Plant Food, use it on the Infi-nut immediately. The shield will prevent Fisherman Zombies from pulling them. *A low tide occurs. Use a Cherry Bomb to kill the Octo Zombie, a Chili Bean to kill another zombie of your choice, and a Tangle Kelp to kill the oncoming Bikini Buckethead. Plant Bowling Bulbs or Starfruit on every remaining tile left of the tide line. *Two Fisherman Zombies will appear. Plant an Infi-nut on the fifth column, third lane and use Plant Food on it. Do not dig up the Infi-nut in the third column, as it can be used to block Imps. *In the second flag, a Deep Sea Gargantuar will appear. Use the Banana Launchers to kill it. Plant Bowling Bulbs or Starfruit in every tile behind the second shield. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Puff-shroom (or any other cheap offensive plant) **Cherry Bomb **Spring Bean (boost recommended, but it is not necessary. However, you will need the boost when playing this level again) **Blover *Plant Sun-shroom behind and ahead Banana Launchers. Do not plant them in the 1st row, because a Fisherman Zombie will pull them and kill them. You should not attack Fisherman Zombie until the first wave of zombies came. Only kill the zombies that come later. *When a big wave of zombies approach, defeat the Octo Zombie that appeared during Low Tide using Cherry Bomb, then plant a Spring Bean and use Plant Food on it. When it is about to bounce all zombies, plant Blover. If it is done correctly, you will probably kill all zombies; if not, restart the level until you will find the best moment to use Blover. There will be only Fisherman Zombies left. *Remember to use Banana Launcher on zombies that come between big waves to get Plant Food. *To avoid losing your Sun-shroom plant Puff-shroom ahead of them. Make sure to have enough Lily Pads in order to prevent Puff-shroom to fall into the water. It will give you more time to prepare for next waves. *Repeat the second step when another big waves appear. Remember to kill Surfer Zombies with Tangle Kelp and Octo Zombies with Cherry Bomb. Save Plant Food for big waves. *Replace eaten Lily Pads and Puff-shrooms with new ones to make yourself much safer. After that, you can simply ignore Fisherman Zombies. *If you used Spring Bean and Blover correctly, you should have no problems with killing remaining zombies with Banana Launcher. There will be probably 3000 or more sun remaining. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Infi-nut **Lily Pad **Instants to fill up slots (Cherry Bomb and Tangle Kelp recommended) Place Twin Sunflowers in front of the Banana Launchers. DO NOT kill the Fisherman Zombie at the start of the level, as waiting gives you more time to get your sun production. When the next zombies come, wait a while and then use Banana Launchers on them. When you get Plant Food, place an Infi-nut two squares in front of the Banana Launchers in the third lane. Put your Magnifying Grasses in the back for your main offense. Strategy 4 :Created by Note: You will need Squash, Ghost Pepper, Power Lily, and the 8th Seed Slot *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Squash **Ghost Pepper **Cherry Bomb **Power Lily **Magnifying Grass **Infi-nut **Lily Pad *Plant Sun-shrooms as many as you can, do not plant any Sun-shrooms at the first row. When the Fisherman Zombie is coming (always at the first row), ignore him and when the other zombies are coming, use Ghost Pepper or Squash to kill it and when Power Lily finished recharging, use this to create Plant Food and used on the Sun-shroom (better used on the third column because later will shovel all the 1st column of Sun-shrooms) and you will also get a Plant Food from a zombie and plant an Infi-nut at the 1st row and give the plant food right away. *When Low Tide appears, use Cherry Bomb to kill the Octo Zombie and other zombies right away, then shovel all the Sun-shrooms on the first column and plant a whole column of Magnifying Grass to kill the zombies (or you can use Squash/Ghost Pepper to kill them). *When the Gargantuar appears, use Squash + Cherry Bomb to kill him immediately and kill the Surfer Zombie before they reached your plants and use Banana Launchers to kill the Octo Zombies. *Same strategy when the last wave is coming. Strategy 5 (Arma-mint strategy) *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Arma-mint **Rotobaga **Melon Pult **Lily Pad **Infi-nut **Instant of your choice *Very fun strategy! *Plant 7 twin sunflowers on columns 2 and 3. Do not kill the first fisherman zombie, wait till the next wave comes then use bananas to kill them. Continue using bananas to kill the first few zombies, stalling for as long as you can. *Before first wave, player should have more than enough sun to plant a melon pult, so plant it at the first column. Continue to fill the 1st column with melons. Plant infinut on column 5 row 3 and pf it *Dring first wave, immediately kill the octo zombie with a banana. Once 1st column is filled with 5 melons or during the second wave, plant arma mint. Once arma mint is present, immediately use all your bananas, and watch all the zombies drop like flies. Start planting rotobagas at 4th and 5th column. Now the surfers and octopi can be taken care of. *During the 3rd wave low tide ambush, use a pf to re-use arma mint. Be generous when using the bananas, all zombies should die by then. *By final wave, at least the 4th column should be filled with rotobagas, so the zombies won't pose any threat. But just to be fancy, player can re-use arma mint one last time. Strategy 6 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Infi-nut **Fume-shroom **Tangle Kelp **Lily Pad **Homing Thistle **Ghost Pepper *Plant Primal Sunflowers behind the Banana Launchers, but not in the way of the Fisherman Zombie. *Place a Homing Thistle on the bottom lane next to the Banana Launcher, then once they kill the Fisherman, place a Primal Sunflower and a Homing Thistle on the top row. *To kill the other zombies, place Fume-shrooms in front of the Banana Launchers and the Homing Thistles, when the first wave comes, place an Infi-nut and then use a Plant Food on it in front of the Fume-shrooms. *Use Banana Launches and Ghost Peppers to kill tough zombies, plant Infi-nuts behind the force field. Gallery FR BWB D23.png|First time reward IMG_0098.PNG|By SOBWB23.PNG|By Walkthrough How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 23's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants